Cars, Numbers, Fire, Dead spiders, and Hiei!
by BD the Pixie
Summary: the title says it all! HOORAY!!! ok, so i was bored!!!


I wrote this cause I'd like to see Hiei drive a car. I got my wish. YAY! Oh yea. disclaimer. WAH! I don't wanna do it! Hiei - she doesn't own anything. Thank you Hiei. ON WITH THE FIC! (this is incredibly idiotic, if I do say so myself. I wrote it while I was on a sugar-high and eating pudding. I was bored! So sue me!! (on second thought. don't sue me please. I have no money))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, you're SURE you want to do this?" Kurama  
  
"Yes, I've told you, if these silly ningens can do it, then so can I." Hiei  
  
"Fine then, I'll take you, but only if you're SURE..." Kurama  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Stupid kitsune!" Hiei  
  
Later...  
  
"Where do I go?" Hiei  
  
"Over there... tell them what they ask you... here, let me help you," Kurama  
  
Kurama directed him to the front desk...  
  
"Good afternoon, boys. Which of you will be-" the lady cut off  
  
"Him," Kurama  
  
She looked down at Hiei  
  
"Him?" she looks baffled  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"all right then... if you say he's old enough..." she says skeptically  
  
she hands him a card with a number on it... 376  
  
"What number are we on currently?" Kurama inquires  
  
"Number...four!!" calls out a secretary  
  
Kurama sighs... and the wait begins  
  
at number... 10- Kurama shifts in his chair 11- stares at the floor 11-53 - stares at the ceiling 63- Hiei shifts in his chair AND looks at the ceiling (my, aren't we bold) 84- Kurama decides to go to the bathroom 85 not called yet- Kurama comes back from the bathroom with frightened expression 85- Hiei decides that he WONT go to the bathroom 91- Kurama daydreams that a penguin is eating a doughnut... and laughs 94- Hiei is afraid... Kurama is still laughing to himself 100- a small, SMALL celebration... we have triple digits! 101- the celebration is over 107- an ENORMOUS woman enters the room and sits down 108- crack sound 109- woman's chair breaks 110- woman leaves 138- Kurama stands up 140- Kurama sits down again, forgetting why he stood up 159- Hiei looks at the ceiling 160- Hiei pokes Kurama's arm, and points up 161-180- Hiei and Kurama spend much, much time watching a spider walk on the ceiling 181- spider seems to die and fall onto floor 182-190- Hiei and Kurama stare at dead spider 201- Hiei pokes Kurama's arm again... another spider 208- spider catches fire, dies, falls onto floor 209-220- Hiei and Kurama watch TWO dead spiders on the floor 238- Kurama opens his mouth... nothing happens 240- Kurama says "thirsty?" (His mouth has been open the whole time) 241- Hiei says "no," Kurama looks disappointed 253- Hiei wishes he would have said yes 274- Kurama secretly pulls out a rose seed 275- Kurama stares at it for a long time... it sprouts into a rose 276-300- Kurama stares at this rose 301- Kurama puts the rose away 374- Hiei pokes Kurama again 375- Hiei and Kurama wait... the transition from 375-376 seems LONG 376- Hiei and Kurama FINALLY return to counter... (there was about 4.8345 minutes between each number)  
  
"Finally... don't you think that this is a little much to wait?" Kurama  
  
"Nonsense. I don't make the rules, I just enforce them, now do you want this or not?" secretary  
  
Hiei snatches it from her... another card... thank god this one had no number on it.... it says Mr. Hakayuyo on it  
  
"What's this?" Kurama  
  
"That's your instructor's name. Take it to him, he'll see his name and help you from there." secretary  
  
so they walk outside and around the back of the building... and someone (presumably Mr. Hayayuyo) comes up to them  
  
"Ahh, my new student!! Welcome, welcome!" Mr. Hayayuyo  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"Well then... pick a car, any car!!" Mr. Hayayuyo  
  
"Hn. I think I'll have this one." Hiei  
  
points to a GORGEOUS black convertible, power windows, AC, stereo.. The works... (my dream car)  
  
"Um.. I think you're more suited to THIS one..." Mr. Hayayuyo  
  
points to an ugly brown sedan, with dents and chips and scratches and tears in the non-leather interior... Hiei looks somewhat angry, but contains himself and gets into the ugly car  
  
"Here are the keys... ready?" Mr. Hayayuyo  
  
Hiei starts the ignition (like a good student, he has studied the handbook) and he easily backs out of the parking space.  
  
Kurama stares wide-eyed from the side of the building... he did not know Hiei was this good...  
  
But then Hiei saw the other drivers..  
  
"Left here... NO!! LEEEFT!!" Mr. Hayayuyo  
  
"Shut up!! I'm trying to concentrate!" Hiei  
  
CRAASH!! Hiei has been rear-ended....  
  
Suddenly, Kurama runs several yards to his left... an enormous Black Dragon has come tearing through the other car, narrowly missing Hiei's own ugly brown sedan, and it swings toward the accursed building as well... eating a large chunk out of the side  
  
Hiei steps out of the car, and when he sees that there is no one left to go talk to, he comes back  
  
"... that... im... ahh!!" Mr. Hayayuyo  
  
he is not sure what to do now  
  
"Can I at least finish my test, if you wont say anything?" Hiei says calmly  
  
"Oh... ok..." Mr. Hayayuyo is in a trance-like state, as Hiei calmly completes the rest of his lesson... no other cars are on the track "here... here is your license.. But I need your picture...." the secretary  
  
Hiei doesn't look pleased... She hurriedly snaps a photo and places it on the license... (Hiei looks incredibly great in his photo... as all of his pictures)  
  
Hiei looks at the license a minute...  
  
"Ready to leave?" Hiei  
  
"O...ok... gomen, about your bad day..." Kurama politely (as always) says to the secretary, who nods at him, also in a trance-like state  
  
Hiei and Kurama walk home...  
  
"Hiei, you drive well... when there are no other cars on the road..." Kurama  
  
"Hn. Its simple. That was not my fault." Hiei  
  
"I agree.. You were rear ended... but you didn't have to kokuryuuha the whole place..." Kurama  
  
"Hn. They made me angry." Hiei  
  
Kurama gives up  
  
"I think I had a good day..." Hiei  
  
"What gave you THAT idea?" Kurama  
  
"Well I got it, didn't I?" Hiei snaps  
  
Kurama gives up again...  
  
"So where do you want me to drive you?" Hiei  
  
Kurama has a sweatdrop... and mentally curses Demongirl for putting him in this crazy predicament... and says nothing  
  
a little later... back at Yusuke's house...  
  
"Where ya been?" Yusuke  
  
"Oh, uhh... Hiei... Hiei got his driver's license today..." Kurama  
  
"What?! Hiei?! You can DRIVE?!" Yusuke  
  
"Well of course. Why not?" Hiei demands  
  
"Uh.. No reason... I just can't imagine you behind the wheel..." Yusuke  
  
"Neither could I..." Kurama  
  
"Puu! Puu! Puu-pu pu pu!!" Puu (translation: Yusuke come play now?)  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll play..." Yusuke follows Puu away  
  
"So, shorty, where ya been?" Kuwabara walks in  
  
"Getting my driver's license," Hiei  
  
"What?! You can DRIVE?!?!" Kuwabara  
  
"Hn. I don't see why you're surprised. I AM a lot smarter than you are, not to mention quick reflexes, which YOU lack." Hiei  
  
Kurama laughs at them, and decides to break up the fight  
  
"Yukina-san wants..." Kurama  
  
"YUKINA!!" Kuwabara runs away to find out what she wants  
  
and Hiei is out the door... possibly having something to do with Yusuke's mother's car... found gone only minutes later...  
  
"HIEI!!!" Kurama storms out the door after Hiei  
  
Hiei is long gone  
  
OWARI  
  
(Yes, corny... I know I know... but hey, its fun to think about, and at least its not yaoi!!) AND YAY! Its so fun. I LIKE the part with the numbers. YAY! Lalala. ok im just about done. R&R, tell me if im losing my touch. If I am, then sorry, I wrote this like a long long time ago, before I HAD touch. So there. MUAHAHA! Bow to me!)  
  
Flames and Torches to you all, ~Black Dragon~ 


End file.
